


Captured

by chanbaek_alter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaek_alter/pseuds/chanbaek_alter
Summary: ChanBaek as celebrity couple.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	1. First Shoot for the Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this kung uncomfortable kayo sa pagbabasa ng smut contents pero kung gusto n'yo naman ng kaunting pampainit sige basahin n'yo na hahaha...anywaysss...enjoy chanbaekgasm hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasa isang photoshoot sila at pinagpalit ng damit sa loob ng dressing room for the last photo pero nakalipas na ang 40 mins ay hindi pa ren bumabalik ang mag-asawa. May shinu-shoot na pala si Chanyeol sa loob ni Baekhyun.

Nasa loob na ng studio sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun para sa photoshoot pero hindi sila nag-uusap dahil galit si Baekhyun sa asawa n'ya. Hindi lang naman s'ya pinansin nito kanina sa banyo habang naliligo sila.

_"Chan, if u don't want to make love then let's just have sex instead, please?"_ paglalambing n'ya sa asawa pero hindi pa ren s'ya pinapansin nito. _"Para ka naman tanga eh, di mo ba ako papansinin?!"_ naiiyak pero pasigaw na tanong ni Baekhyun, pero wala pa rin sagot si Chanyeol.

On the other hand, nagpipigil naman ng tawa si Chanyeol sa mga reaksyon ng asawa n'ya. Ang cute daw ni Baekhyun kapag nagtatampo.

 _"Tapos na ako."_ sagot ni Chanyeol at nauna ng lumabas ng banyo at iniwan si Baekhyun sa loob.

Dahil sa inis na inis na ang huli'y naisip n'yang gumanti. Tinagalan n'ya sa loob ng banyo kahit pa tapos na s'yang maligo. Ang ayaw sa lahat ni Chanyeol ay yung nal-late kaya naman ito ang way n'ya para makaganti. _"Ayaw mo pansinin 'tong matigas na 'to ah..."_ _/tumingin s'ya sa alaga n'ya, cute size den hahaha charot/_ _"...bahala ka, ikaw naman manigas kakahintay."_ bulong ni Baekhyun sa hangin.

Halos kalahating oras sila naligo ng sabay at nung umalis si Chanyeol ay nagstay pa s'ya ng 30 minutes. Nilaro lang naman n'ya ang alaga n'ya dahil ayaw makipag-laro ni Chanyeol dito ngayon, hindi pa ngayon. After he released everything ay nag-moan s'ya ng malakas at hindi n'ya napansin na napalakas ang boses n'ya.

Si Chanyeol naman na nakabihis na at hinihintay ang nagtatampo n'yang asawa ay natawa sa narinig n'ya. Oo, hindi s'ya galit at nakikinig s'ya sa labas ng banyo para malaman ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Hindi n'ya ito pinapansin dahil may iba s'yang plano.

Nagsimula na ang photoshoot na nauna si Baekhyun na sumalang sa harap ng camera. Kung kanina ay nagpipigil ng tawa si Chanyeol, nagpipigil naman s'ya ng libog ngayon. Kita kasi ang dibdib ni Baekhyun dahil sa suot nito. Hindi n'ya na napigilan ang pagtayo ng alaga n'ya at ngayon ay mukhang s'ya naman ang magmamakaawa kay Baekhyun.

Matapos ni Baekhyun ay agad na sumunod naman ang solo shots para kay Chanyeol. Naging mabilis lang ang lahat dahil hindi naman ganon ka-hassle magphotoshoot para sa mag-asawa. Sinabi ng manager ni Chanyeol na magpalit na sila ng damit para sa shots nila ng magkasama at huli na iyon para sa araw na ito.

Wala ng pag-angal si Chanyeol at hinatak na ang asawa papasok sa dressing room. Baekhyun didn't know how to respond kahit pa galit s'ya dito ay nahatak na s'ya ni Chanyeol kaya wala na s'yang kawala.

Pagpasok sa dressing room ay sinarado n'ya agad ang pinto and he pressed his husband sa malaking salamin malapit sa pinto. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa inakto ng asawa n'ya pero hindi n'ya ito pinigilan. Hinalikan agad s'ya ni Chanyeol...mapusok at halatang sabik na sabik na ito.

Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kamay n'ya sa dibdib ni Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ang utong nito, alam n'yang natturn on si Baekhyun kapag ginagawa n'ya yun at hindi s'ya nagkamali dahil tumigas na ren ang alaga ni Baekhyun sa oras na gawin n'ya ito.

Pinulupot ni Baekhyun ang braso n'ya sa leeg ng asawa n'ya at sinagot ang madiin na halik nito. Binuhat ni Chanyeol ang asawa at pinalo ito sa pwet at syempre ang maharot n'yang asawa ay natawa sa pagitan ng mga halik. Inupo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dulo ng isang mahabang lamesa.

Habang hinahalikan ang asawa ay inaalis na n'ya ang damit nito at hindi naman na ito umangal at ganun din ang ginawa sa kanya.

Habang bumababa ang mga halik ni Chanyeol at sinisiguradong matitikman ang bawat espasyo sa katawan ng asawa. Sarap na sarap naman si Baekhyun sa halik nito na ngayo'y sinisipsip na ang utong n'ya habang nilalamas ang kabila to give him enough pleasure before s'ya pasukan nito.

Hindi na pinatagal ni Chanyeol at hiniga na ang kalahating katawan ni Baekhyun saka hinubad ang LAHAT ng pangbaba nito. Bumungad ang matigas na alaga ni Baekhyun at halatang sabik na rin ito. He kissed the tip of his husband's hard cock at isinubo ito without any warning.

Ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang paggalaw ng dila ni Chanyeol habang subo ang alaga n'ya. Nagiinit na s'ya lalo at ang mainit na palad ni Chanyeol ay naramdaman n'ya sa kanang hita at ang isang kamay naman ay inabot ni Chanyeol sa kanya at pinasubo ay mga daliri nito.

Sandali lang ng maramdaman naman ni Chanyeol na basa na ng laway ng asawa ang mga daliri n'ya kaya naman binawi na n'ya ito at dahan-dahang ipinasok ang isang daliri sa butas ni Baekhyun to stretch him before he enters his hard cock.

Si Baekhyun na kanina pa pinipigilan umungol ay napahawak sa ulo ni chanyeol at humablot ng gakamaong buhok nito at saka tinawag ang pangalan ng asawa ng mahina " _Chanyeol...ahh...ang..sarap...Ahh...loveee..."_ hinahabol na n'ya ang hininga n'ya dahil ang kaninang isang daliri ay naging tatlo na ngayon at bumilis na ren ang pagtaas baba ng ulo ni Chanyeol habang subo ang alaga n'ya.

_"I'm...clo...ahh...love"_ parang mababaliw na sarap si Baekhyun at mas lalo namang binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagtaas baba ng ulo n'ya dahil sa narining n'ya.

True to Baekhyun's words, nilabasan na s'ya at hindi naman sinayang ni Chanyeol ang bawat katas na binigay ng asawa n'ya.

After n'ya simutin ang katas nito ay dumiretso s'ya sa labi ng asawa at humalik, nalalasahan na ren ni Baekhyun ang sarili n'yang katas pero hindi pa tapos dahil kanina pa labas pasok ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol ay spat na iro para ang matigas na alaga naman n'ya ang maglabas-pasok dito.

Humiwalay s'ya sa halik para maghubad na rin ng tuluyan. Tinagilid ni Baekhyun ang ulo n'ya para makita ang ginagawa ng asawa habang nakahiga parin s'ya. Tumambad ang alaga ni Chanyeol na halatang galit na galit at sabik na sabik na pasukan si Baekhyun.

_"Ayaw mo pa pumayag kanin ah"_ pangaasar nito sa asawa pero dahil nga galit na galit na ang alaga ni Chanyeol ay wala na itong panahon sa mga biro ni Baekhyun.

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at tinaas agad nito ang kaliwang hita ni Baekhyun at dahan dahang ipinasok ang alaga n'ya at ng maipasok na ag dulo nito sa butas ni Baekhyun ay tinitigan na n'ya ang asawa n'yang ng nakangisi. _"Ayoko sa bahay gawin to ngayon, mas exciting kapag dito natin ginawa"_ sagot n'ya sa biro ng asawa kanina.

Ng maipasok na ni Chanyeol ang malaking alaga n'ya ay napapikit si Baekhyun dahil hindi pa ren s'ya sanay kung gaano kalaki ito.

Hinawi ni Chanyeol ang buhok ng asawa dahil na tatabingan nito ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. nakatitig pa ren s'ya sa asawa at hawak pa ren ang kaliwang hita nito at itinaas na ren n'ya ang kanang hita nito bago s'ya dahan dahang gumalaw.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang dahan-dahang paghugot ni Chanyeol at pagpasok nitong muli sa loob ni baekhyun...hindi naman tumagal ng isang minuto ang mabagal na phase at unti unti ng binibilisan ni Chanyeol... _"You're so tight, Mahal...Ahh...mahal...ang sarap..ahh"_ sambit ni chanyeol sa pagitan ng pagbayo n'ya.

Sa bilis ng pagbayo ni Chanyeol ay umuuga na ang lamesa kanina pa kaya naman humawak sya sa gild bilang suporta at ang isang kamay naman ay nilalaro ang alaga ni Baekhyun.

_"Ahh.. Chan...Love..."_ sambit ni Baekhyun na ngayon napapapikit na sa sakit pero nangingibabaw ang sarap. Pakiramdam n'ya ay nasa langit na s'ya, ang sarap lang dahil habang bumabayo si Chanyeol ay nilalaro pa nito ang alaga n'ya malapit na anman s'yang labasan sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol at ganun din ang huli.

Ng maramdaman ni Chanyeol na lalabasan na s'ya ayhinawakan n'ya muna sa balikat si Baekhyun at mas binilisan pa ang paglabas-pasok ng tite nya sa butas ni Baekhyun.

_"Ahh...mahal...ayan...mala...ahh mahal"_ sambit n'ya at ngayon ang dressing room ay puno na ng ungol at ang tunog ng pagtatama ng katawan nila. _"mahal...eto...na tagala"_ dagdag ni Chanyeol sa sinabi n'ya at saka pumatong kay Baekhyun at dinukdok ang mukha n'ya sa leeg nito.

Ramdamn ni Baekhyun ang bigat at init ng paghinga ni Chanyeol sa leeg n'ya pati na ren ang mainit na katas nito sa loob n'ya kaya naman napapikit na ren s'ya sa sarap.

_"ang sarap, mahal"_ sambit ni Chanyeol na ngayo'y hingal na hingal sa ginagawa nila. Kagabi n'ya pa pinlano ito kaya hindi s'ya pumayag na makipagsex kay Baekhyun kaninang umaga dahil gusto n'ya maging exciting ang araw na ito.

Pareho na silang naginginig ang mga tuhod at nanlalata at hinahabol ang hininga't nanunuyo ang labi dahil sa mga hanging dumampi habang nakanganga at umuungol.

Hindi pa ren inaalis ni Chanyeol ang alaga n'ya sa loob ni Baekhyun at hinahalikan naman n'ya ngayon ay balikat nito papunta sa leeg at sinipsip ang bawat sulok habang abala ang isang kamay sa naiwang alaga ni Baekhyun.

Tinuloy n'ya ang pagjakol kay Baekhyun habang pinapapak n'ya ang leeg nito. Hindi pa ren pala tapos si Chanyeol at kahir korang kora na sa sarap si Baekhyun ay hinayaan na lang ito ng huli.

_"Love...ahh...ang sarap..."_ sambit ni baekhyun sa pagitan ng mga ungol n'ya. Maya maya ay nilabasan na agad /na naman/ si Baekhyun.

Hinalikan naman ni Chanyeol ang asawa sa labi ng maramdaman n'ya labasan na ito. Hinayaan n'ya na lang na saluhin ng kamay n'ya ang katas ng asawa at saka inabot ang damit ni baekhyun sa tabi nito at doon ipinahid, bahala na makita ng stylist nila.

Habang pinapahid ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay sa damit ay humawak naman sya sa bewan ni Baekhyun bago dahan-dahan hugutin ang kalahati ng alaga n'ya at ng maramdaman n'yang nailabas na n'ya ang kalahati ay binigla n'ya ang paghitak sa alaga n'ya kaya naman napasigaw si Baekhyun sa bilang paghitak ng asawa n'ya sa alaga nito.

_"AHH!!...gago ka talaga!"_ pag sigaw n'ya at tinawanan lang s'ya ni Chanyeol na walang pake kung marinig man ng mga tao sa labas /na kanina pa sila hinihintay/ ang sigaw ng asawa n'ya.

Pinunasan ren ni Chanyeol ang alaga n'ya bago ang kay Baekhyun. gamit pa ren ang damit ng asawa. _/ang baboy masyado/_ pero wala s'yang pake dahil ang katas nila ay ang katas ng pagmamahalan nila.

Tinulungan ni Chanyeol ang asawang medyo nanginginig ay nanlalata sa pagtayo. Hinalikan n'ya ito sa noo at niyakap naman s'ya nito habang nakatayo s'ya sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Baekhyun.

_"Bihis na tayo mahal"_ sabi ni Chanyeol bago yakapin pabalik si Baekhyun at humalik saglit sa labi nito.

Kumalas na sila sa yakap at kukunin na ni Chanyeol ang damit nilang dalawa. Ng makuha ni Chanyeol ang damit nila ay nauna s'yang magbihis dahil sabi n'ya gusto n'yang bihisan si Baekhyun kaya naman hinayaan s'ya ng huli.

Matapos ni Chanyeol ay kinuha n'ya ang mga damit ni Baekhyun at bago suutan ng pambaba ay pinitik n'ya muna ang alaga ni Baekhyun ay sinabihan ito ng _"ang kulit mo"_ saka s'ya ngumisi kaya naman nakatanggap s'ya ng isang hampas sa braso mula kay Baekhyun at nagpout pa ito kaya naman habang sinusuot ang pambaba nito ng hindi na nakatingin ay hinalikan n'ya ang asawa.

Ng maisuot na n'ya ang brief ni baekhyun ay tumalon ito mula sa lamesa at pinulupot ang mga braso sa asawa. Niyakap naman s'ya ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ulit ang asawa kahit pa ang dapat na gawin n'ya ay damitan muna ang asawa, nang pababa na ang kamay n'ya sa pwet ni Baekhyun ay biglang bumukas ang pinto kaya naman nagulat sila at hindi pala nailock ni chanyeol ang pinto sa sobrang sabik nito mapasukan si Baekhyun...at doon na bumungad sa kanila ang burido at galit na manager ni Chanyeol.

-END of this chapter, you can now proceed to the next chapter, thank you for reading-


	2. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matapos ma-feature sa magazine as couple, si Baekhyun naman ngayon ay magc-cover sa isang magazine for his 10th anniv in the industry.
> 
> Binisita s'ya ng asawa at parang kumurap lang si Baekhyun when he found himself in front of Chanyeol who's now pressing him against the wall.

It's already 7am at kailangan na sa studio si Baekhyun para sa photoshoot. Hindi na n'ya ginising ang asawang si Chanyeol dahil mayroon din itong kailangan puntahan na meeting para naman sa upcoming movie nito.

Pagkabihis ni Baekhyun ay hindi na s'ya nakapagluto dahil baka ma-late pa s'ya. Nagiwan na lang s'ya ng note na nagsasabing _"Love, I need to go there as early as 8am so I'm sorry hindi na kita napagluto but please eat something before you go to your meeting. I love you, take care. -Mahal"_ saka s'ya umalis papuntang studio.

Mga 20 minutes lang ang byahe ng makarating na s'ya sa studio at nakaayos na ang lahat. Kailangan na lang n'ya magpalit para makapagstart na sila.

Sandali lang s'ya nagpalit at nagsimula agad ang buong team. Nakailang shot na ren para kay Baekhyun at dahil mahaba pa naman ang araw ay pinagpahinga muna nila si Baekhyun.

Si Chanyeol naman na kakagising lang ay hinanap agad ang katabi n'ya matulog palagi. Hindi n'ya alam na maaga pala aalis ang asawa dahil ang napagusapan lang nila kagabi ay may photoshoot si Baekhyun at s'ya naman ay may meeting with the director.

Pumunta s'ya sa banyo, sa walk in closet, sa sala at sa kusina kung saan nakita n'ya ang note sa lamesa. Gusto man ni Chanyeol na ihatid n'ya si Baekhyun sa tuwing may schedule ito ay hindi na n'ya magagawa ngayong araw.

Nagtimpla na lang s'ya ng kape at ininom bago maligo saka pupunta kay Baekhyun bago pumunta sa meeting.

Nasa loob ng isang kwarto si Baekhyun na ginawa sa loob ng studio para sa background sana ng ibang pictures n'ya at ang naiwan lang kasama n'ya ay ang manager nila ni Chanyeol at ang assistant make-up artist.

Maya-maya ay may tumawag sa manager ni Baekhyun pero hindi n'ya naman ito pinansin, gutso n'ya umiglip muna dahil ang aga n'ya nagising kaya pumikit s'ya.

Mga ilang minuto lang ay napabukas ang mata n'ya ng marinig n'ya ang pagbukas ng pinto at may nag-lock nito. Wala na sa harap n'ya ang manager at ang assistant. Naglalakad na papunta sa kanya si Chanyeol.

_"Love?!"_ gulat na patanong ni Baekhyun at saka tumayo para salubungin ang asawa dahil hindi n'ya inaasahan ang pagdating nito.

Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol at hinablot agad si Baekhyun saka tinulak sa pader at tinaas ang kamay nito na ngayon ay nakadiin na rin sa pader.

Hinalikan agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at kahit hindi alam kung paanong nangyari na nandito na sa harap n'ya si Chanyeol ay sumagot pa den s'ya sa mga halik nito.

Bumaba ang mga halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg ni Baekhyun kaya naman nagsalita na si Baekhyun. _"Anong bang ginagawa mo di..ahh"_ pagputol ni Baekhyun ng mapa-ungol s'ya dahil dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang leeg n'ya.

Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa ginagawa n'ya parang sabik na sabik ito kay Baekhyun.

Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun saka binuhat ito at agad naman pinulupot ng huli ang mga binti n'ya sa asawa.

Habang naglalakad ay patuloy pa rin sila sa paglalakad at dinala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa isang sofa para maiupo ito.

Ng maiupo ni Chanyeol ang asawa ay agad nitong hinubad ang pantaas ni Baekhyun saka hinalikan ang bawat sulong ng dibdib nito at walang sinasayang na oras hanggang sa bumaba na sa tiyan ng huli at ng lumhod si Chanyeol ay pumikit si Baekhyun at tinakpan ng braso ang mukha.

Binaba ni Chanyeol ng hanggang tuhod ang lahat ng suot na pangbaba ni Baekhyun saka hinawakan ang alaga ni Baekhyun at nagulat naman si Baekhyun ng biglang dilaan ito ni Chanyeol na parang ice cream.

Dinilaan ni Chanyeol mula ulo hanggang sa tip ng c ock ni Baekhyun bago isubo. Mabagal ang pagtaas baba ng ulo ni Chanyeol at sinusulit ang oras n'ya para kainin si Baekhyun.

Hindi tumagal ng dalawang minuto ay bumilis na ang pagtaas baba ng ulo ni Chanyeol at dahil hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun ang pagpunta at lalo na ang ginagawa ng asawa n'ya ay malapit na agad s'yang labasan. _"Love, I...I'm...ahh, Chan...ahh"_ habang nagsasalita si Baekhyun ay nag- _"hmmm"_ naman si Chanyeol sa pagitan ng pagtaas baba ni ulo n'ya habang subo ang alaga ni Baekhyun.

Napasabunot naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa ng asawa at nagkatinginan sila ni Chanyeol kaya naman natawa sila at umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at hinayaan na mag-enjoy ang asawa.

Maya maya lang ay nilabasan na si Baekhyun at sinimot naman lahat ni Chanyeol ang katas nito.

Ng matapos sa baba ay hinalikan naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa leeg ng ilang beses bago halikan ito sa labi.

Naglabas naman ng tissue si Chanyeol mula sa jacket n'ya at saka tumayo. Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil handang handa ang asawa ngayon hindi tulad ng nakaraan ginawa nila ito sa studio.

_"Love, ano ba yan?!"_ tanong ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa ng malakas pero seryoso lang si Chanyeol sa paglilinis kay Baekhyun bago isuot ulit ang pangbaba nito pati na rin ang damit nito.

Tumabi naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at kumandong naman paharap sa kanya si Baekhyun habang sinusuklay ang buhok n'ya gamit ang kamay nito.

Hinalikan naman s'ya ni Chanyeol at ngayon ang mga halik ay marahan at matamis hindi tulad ng kung gaano kasabik si Chanyeol kanina.

Niyakap ni Chanyeol ang asawa at dumukdok sa dibdib nito at parang ayaw pakawalan ang asawa. Sinusuklay pa rin ni Baekhyun ang buhok n'ya at para namang ayaw na umalis ni Chanyeol sa pwesto n'ya at gustong maghapon na lang silang ganun.

_"Love, bakit ka nga po nandito? Dba may meeting ka pa?"_ tanong ni Baekhyun sa asawa at agad naman s'yang hinarap ni Chanyeol ng nakapout at natawa s'ya sa inaakto ng asawa.

Hinalikan muna ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago sumagot ng _"Sabi mo dba kumain muna ako bago pumunta sa meeting?"_ at agad naman sumagot si Baekhyun na natatawa pa rin _"Yes, pero ano naman connect nun sa tanong ko?"_ at ang sinagot naman ni Chanyeol ang nagpangiti ng husto kay Baekhyun.

_"Ikaw lang naman ang pinaka-masarap na breakfast kaya ako nandito, nabusog naman ako pero parang gusto ko pa kasi malapit na ren mag-lunch"_ sambit ni Chanyeol na may halong paglalambing kaya niyakap n'ya ulit si Baekhyun at yumakap naman pabalik ang huli.

Mga ilang minuto lang ay may nag-text kay Chanyeol at biglang humigpit ang yakap nito kay Baekhyun at saka huminga ng malamim bago tingnan ang cellphone.

_"Hay, Mahal. Kailangan ko na mauna. Nagpunta lang talaga ako dito para mag-breakfast."_ sambit ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang text message na nagtanggap mula sa manager nila. _"Chan, mags-start na ulit kami, iwan mo na si Baek ako na bahala. Ihahatid ko s'ya sa set mamaya, mauna ka na muna."_ at nabasa rin ni Baekhyun ang message kaya naman tumayo sa s'ya na sinundan naman ni Chanyeol.

Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at saka humalik bago magpaalam. _"Bye na muna, Mahal. See you later. Merienda naman saka dinner"_ pagsambit ni Chanyeol na may kasamang ngiting mapangasar at pagpalo sa pwet ni Baekhyun.

_"Bye, Love. See you"_ sagot naman ni Baekhyun bago kumalas sa yakap. Naglakad na papunta sa pintuan si Chanyeol pero bumalik ito. _"Oh, bakit?!"_ tanong ni Baekhyun na natawa sa ginawa ng asawa.

_"Last na, bye"_ sagot ni Chanyeol saka hinalikan sa noo si Baekhyun saka hinawakan ang baba ng huli at inangat ito upang mahalikan ni Chanyeol saglit saka lumabas na ng tuluyan at hindi naman umalis ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa asawa hanggang sa makalabas ito ng kwarto.

Bumungad naman ang manager nila mula sa pinto ng makalabas si Chanyeol. _"Palit ka na, Baek. Start na ulit tayo"_ bilin nito kay Baekhyun at tumango ang huli saka lumabas ng kwarto at papunta na sa dressing room.

-END of this chapter, you can now proceed to the last chapter, thank you for reading-


	3. SHUTter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to an event held by their company where celebrity couples will get to meet their fans/supporter.
> 
> Gusto marinig ng fans kung paano nagsimula ang love story nila pero iba ang narinig ng mga ito...a soft moan from Baekhyun.

_ "AHH...LOVE...SHIT, ANG SARAP...." _

Alas sais pa lang ng umaga pero heto si Baekhyun nakahawak ang dalawang kamay sa balikat ng asawa habang nagpapakasasa sa tite nito. Si Chanyeol naman ay jinajakol s'ya at naglalakad na naman sa alapaap si Baekhyun sa oras na 'to.

May pupuntahan pa silang event pero hindi na muna inisip ni Baekhyun yun dahil gusto n'ya lang iparamdam sa asawa ang init ng kantawan n'ya at hindi naman ito tumanggi. Mga bandang 5:30 ng magising si Baekhyun dahil naiihi s'ya kaya naman bumangon s'ya at pumunta sa banyo.

Pagbalik n'ya ay nakita n'ya si Chanyeol na natutulog. Walang damit at tanging suot lang ay boxers na kahapon pa suot ng pumasok sa trabaho. Hindi na ito nakapag-shower bago matulog dahil madaling araw na s'ya nakauwi galing sa trabaho at mukhang pagod na pagod ito kaya napili na lang matulog agad.

Bumalik na sa kama si Baekhyun at kukumutan sana n'ya si Chanyeol pero napalunok s'ya ng di oras dahil kahit nakikita naman n'ya ng hubo't-hubad si Chanyeol araw araw ay iba ang tingin n'ya sa alaga nito ngayon.

Kahit hindi pa gising ay mukang galit dahil sa laki nito at nagiinit ang pisngi ni Baekhyun dahil exposed ang hita ni Chanyeol at nakabakat ang alaga nito. Gusto n'yang dakutin at lamasin pero naaawa s'ya sa asawa dahil paniguradong wala pang 3 tatlong oras ng makauwi at makatulog ito. He ended up touching his own cock at ilan sandali lang ay napapaungol na s'ya pero mahina at pigil dahil baka magising si Chanyeol pero mukhang ang malalim na paghinga n'ya ay hindi nakaligtas sa malaking tenga ng asawa at narinig s'ya.

Naalimpungatan si Chanyeol dahil akala n'ya ay binabangungot si Baekhyun kaya ganun kalalim ang pahinga nito kaya naman nilingon n'ya agad kahit antok pa at medyo nakapikit pa ang mga mata. Kinusot ni Chanyeol ang mata n'ya saka tinitigan mabuti si Baekhyun at nakita n'yang nakanganga ng bahagya ang huli at gising ito. Mukhang nananaginip ng gising at s'ya ang nasa panaginip.

Hindi s'ya tumingin sa baba pero alam na n'ya ang ginagawa ng asawa ngayong malinaw na sa pandinig n'ya na umuungol ang asawa ng ganito kaaga. Ngumiti s'ya habang pinapanuod si Baekhyun na hindi napansing gising na s'ya.

Dahan dahan n'yang hinubad ang natitirang saplot ng hindi ito napapansin ni Baekhyun at ng mahubad ang lahat ay lumapit s'ya kay Baekhyun at sinimulang halikan ang huli sa braso papunta sa balikat at sa leeg nito habang ang kamay n'ya ay bumaba na ren sa sarili n'yang alaga.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang soft kisses na binibigay ng asawa at lalo s'yang naginit kaya binilisan ang pagjajakol sa sarili. Hindi nagtagal ay inangat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para sumandal sa headboard matapos n'ya maglagay ng unan para hindi masaktan ang likod nito.

Binukaka n'ya si Baekhyun at inalis ang kamay nito sa alaga ng huli. Pinasubo naman n'ya ang daliri sa kanang kamay habang ang isang kamay ay pinaglalaruan ang utong nito kasabay ang pagsubo sa tite nito.

Totoo nga na naglalakad na sa alapaap si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang sarap. Sarap na sarap s'ya sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol at kahit kulang sa tulog mukhang mas kulang sa lambing ang huli at namiss kalaro ang alaga ni Baekhyun.

Maya maya ay bumaba ang kaliwang kamay ni Chanyeol sa kanang hita ni Baekhyun at hinihimas n'ya ito. Halos mabaliw naman sa sarap si Baekhyun dahil ito ang pinakasensitive na part ng katawan n'ya lalo na kapag nagssex sila. Kasabay ng pagsubo ni Baekhyun sa daliri n'ya at paghimas n'ya sa hita nito...at maya maya lang ay dinilaan n'ya ang ballz ng huli kaya naman nakagat ni Baekhyun ang daliri n'ya habang subo ito dahil sa gulat.

Halos mabilaukan naman s'ya dahil bukod sa napadiin ang kagat nito sa daliri n'ya ay natawa s'ya sa ginawa n'ya at sa naging reaksyon ng asawa. Nagpatuloy lang s'ya sa angkin sa alaga ni Baekhyun na parang itl na ang huling tite na makikita n'ya sa buong buhay n'ya.

Binawi at pinasok na ren n'ya ang daliri sa butas ni Baekhyun at dahil sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol ay nilabasan na si Baekhyun sa loob ng bibig ni Chanyeol at wala namang sinaya na katas ang huli. Matapos masimot ang lahat ng naibigay ni Baekhyun ay hinalikan n'ya ito sa sa tiyan paakyat sa dibdib, sa leeg at sa labi habang ang daliri n'ya ay nililibot pa ren ang loob ni Baekhyun.

Pinagkakaskas naman ni Chanyeol ang tite nila dahil alam n'yang gustong gusto ni Baekhyun na nararamdaman ng alaga n'ya ang alaga nito kapag umaga at sa pagkakataong ito napaka aga nila nagtapo.

Ilang sandali lang ang hinugot ni Chanyeol ang daliri n'ya kasabay ng pagbalik sa noo ni Baekhyun. Hinawakan n'ya saglit ang sarili bago dahan dahang ipasok ang tite n'ya sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

Ng maipasok naman ay agad s'yang nagsimula ng mabagal at natturn on naman si Baekhyun dahil kahit mabagal ay naeenjoy n'ya kung paano idiin ni Chanyeol ang alaga nito ay kasabay ng pagsipsip sa leeg n'ya.

Habang tumatagal ay bumibilis ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol at lumalakas na ang ungol ni Baekhyun na nagpapaturn on naman kay Chanyeol kaya mas binibilisan n'ya. Maya maya lang ay nagpalit na sila ng position at si Baekhyun naman ang nasa ibabaw habang gumigiling at ineenjoy ang tite ni Chanyeol sa loob n'ya. Hindi pa sila nagaalmusal pero may breakfast na agad sa kama at masarap.

Habang nageenjoy si Baekhyun syempre dapat si Chanyeol den at ang pagjakol n'ya kay Baekhyun at pagtitig dito habang ginagawa n'ya yun ang naeenjoy ni Chanyeol. Masarap sa pakiramdam na napapasaya n'yo ang isa't-isa at kahit kelan ay di magsasawa na pasiyahin ang bawat isa.

Umangat ng bahagya si Chanyeol at inalos ay posisyon nila dahil gusto n'yang halikan sa labi si Baekhyun at habang hinahalikan n'ya itk at sinabayan n'ya ng paghimas sa pwet and he's also thrusting kasabay ni Baekhyun.

Napapaungol si Baekhyun sa pagitan ng halik at ganon din si Chanyeol. Nakakagat naman ng huli ang labi ni Baekhyun sa tuwing dinidiinan nito ang pagsaldak sa tite n'ya.  Sa tuwing mapapanganga naman si Baekhyun ay pinapasok ni Chanyeol ang dila n'ya at nakikipaglaro din sa dila ng asawa. 

lang saglit lang ay nilabasan na si Chanyeol at ganun din si Baekhyun kaya naman pareho silang hinihingal at malagkit.

Ginagawa naman nila ito sa umaga at minsan ay inuumaga den pero iba ngayon dahil ilang araw na den ng nagsimula si Chanyeol magtrabaho na madaling araw na ang uwk kaya naman si Baekhyun magisa natutulog ng maaga pero hindi naman s'ya pinapabayan ni Chanyeol at minsan pa nga ay nagssend ito ng tite n'ya kay Baekhyun na pinagjajakolan naman ng huli.

Magasawa na sila at sa tingin nila ay wala namang mali doon isa pa ay hindi naman nila pinapaalam sa iba at gusto ren nila na sila lang ang makaalam. Matapos nila magtuos sa kama ay dumiretso sila sa banyo at nagtuos ulit doon. Ang tagal nila maligo at maglaro kaya hindi namalayan na mallate na pala sila para sa event.

Kung kanina ay si Baekhyun ang sabik na sabik ngayon naman ay bitin na bitin si Chanyeol at nagdadabog pa ito sa loob ng banyo habang naliligo dahil biglang tumigil si Baekhyun sa ginagawa nila ng maalalang may event pa silang pupuntahan.

Natatawa naman si Baekhyun dahil parang batang inagawan ng laruan ang asawa n'ya at hindi pa s'ya kinakausap pero pinapaliguan naman s'ya.

Habang kinakausap n'ya si Chanyeol ang ginagagad lang s'ya nito kaya lalo s'yang natatawa. Matapos nila maligo ay nagbihis na agad sila at uminom ng kape dahil wala ng time para kumain isa pa ay nabusog naman na sila...si Baekhyun lang pala dahil hindi pa nabubusog si Chanyeol.

Tahimik lang sila sa byahe at paminsan minsan ay sumusulyap si Baekhyun pero si Chanyeol ay focus lang sa daan.

"Love" pagtawag ni Baekhyun sa asawa kasi hindi s'ya pinapansin at nakita n'yang nakakunot pa ang noo nito. Dahil nga hindi s'ya pinapansin inasar n'ya na lang si Chanyeol. Hinawakan n'ya ang hita saka hinagod ito ng ilang beses habang nakatitig dito. "Looveeee" sambit ni Baekhyun na parang naglalanding pusa at napakagat labi naman si Chanyeol dahil sa ginawa ng asawa.

"Kapag hininto ko yung sasakyan hindi na tayo pupunta sa event" seryosong sambit ni Chanyeol at nagpipigil naman ng tawa si Baekhyun at dahil alam n'yang malapit na sila sa venue ng event ay tinigilan na n'ya baka nga seryosohin ni Chanyeol ang sinabi at hindi sila makaattend.

Wala pang limang minuto ay nakarating na sila sa venue at agad naman nilang pinuntahan ang manager nila para idiscuss ang magiging flow ng event at sinabi densaa kanila na Live on National Television daw ang event.

Halos 15 mins lang sila nagprepare at nagsimula na ang event. Konti lang ang umattend na fans dahil karamihan ay reporters. Isa pa ay ipapalabas naman on National Television kaya hindi na kailangan ng iba na pumunta sa venue.

Nagstart na ang event at nagsimula na ren magpromote ang mga artista ng kani-kanilang projects bago isa-isahin ang celebrity couples na magkwento. Hindi pa turn nila Chanyeol at naiinip na si Baekhyun. Masyadong madaldal ang isa nilang katrabaho at naiinis na s'ya.

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol yun kaya naman nilapit n'ya ang upuan para tabihan ito kahit na nagtatampo-tampuhan s'ya kanina. Hindi s'ya nagsalita pero hinawakan n'ya sa hita si Baekhyun saka hinagod ito bago pisilin.

Nanlaki ang mata ng huli dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol kaya hinarap s'ya nito. Tinagilid naman ni Chanyeol ang ulo n'ya saka ngumiti na may halong pangaasar saka tinuloy ang pahagod sa hita ni Baekhyun na ngayon at pinagpapawisan na sa ginagawa ng asawa. Hindi naman ganon kahalata dahil medyo mataas ang lamesa at hindi nakatuon ang atensyon ng lahat sa kanila.

Ang buong akala ni Baekhyun ay hanggang paghagod lang ang gagawin ni Chanyeol pero may ibang plano ang huli.

Nakadikwatro si Baekhyun at ang ginawa ni Chanyeol ay sinigit ang kamay nito sa pagitan ng mga hita saka binuka ang mga ito. Sinangayunan na lang ni Baekhyun dahil baka biglang magtoyo ang asawa n'ya at makita on National TV ang ginagawa nila.

Pinadaan ni Chanyeol ang palad n'ya sa pants ni Baekhyun bago dakutin ang alaga nito at bigla namang naginhale si Baekhyun at parang ayaw na nito magexhale dahil baka mapaungol s'ya.

Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa asawa n'ya habang naglilikot ang kamay n'ya. Binubuksan na n'ya ngayon ang zipper ng pants ni Baekhyun at in-unbotton bago ipasok ang kamay sa loob.

Napatingala naman si Baekhyun at para hindi mahalata ay nilibot ang mata sa kisame kahit wala s'yang pake sa mga ilaw sa taas ay tiningnan pa rin n'ya kunyare nagmamasid pero ang toto gustong gusto na n'ya mag-moan dahil bukod sa masarap sa pakiramdam ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol natturn on s'ya kasi ang exciting ng ginagawa nila.

/Wag lang talaga sila mahuhuli ng staff at manager nila/

Kung kanina ay naiinis s'ya sa kadaldalan ng katrabaho nila...ngayon naman ay gusto na lang n'ya magsalita ito ng magsalita para maenjoy n'ya ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Kung kanina hinihimas lang ni Chanyeol at tite n'ya ngayon naman ay may pagpiga na at hindi nagtagal ay jinajakol na s'ya ng asawa n'ya at parang naninikip ang dibdib n'ya sa kaba at sa sarap na nararamdaman habang si Chanyeol naman ay hindi maalis ang titig sa asawa na kulang sumandal sa kanya ng tuluyan at ibigay ang sarili sa gitna ng event.

Turn na nila magsalita at buti na lang ay magkakahiwalay ang mga lamesa kaya hindi sila masyadong kita ng ibang katrabaho at staff.

KInuha ni Baekhyun ang mic at nakailang buntong hininga bago magsalita.

Nagsimula na s'ya magsalita at hindi pa ren tumitigil si Chanyeol kaya naman paputol-putol s'ya magsalita habang ang asawa naman n'ya ay tumatango tango lang sa tabi n'ya habang abala ang kamay nito sa baba.

Nagsimula na ren magtanong ang reporters at paminsan minsan ay si Chanyeol ang sumasagot at sa tuwing sasagot ito ay nakatingin lang ito kay Baekhyun na naghahawak ng mic para sa kanya habang ang isang braso n'ya ay nakapatong sa lamesa at ang pisngi ay nakapatong sa palad n'ya.

Kinikilig ang lahat kung paano tingnan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na para bang sila lang dalawa sa loob ng venue at ang pagkasweet ni Baekhyun dahil s'ya pa ang naghahawak ng mic para dito pero hindi nila alam na kaya tumititig si Chanyeol ay para mas asarin at landiin n'ya ang asawa.

Ilang sandali lang ay naramdaman na ni Chanyeol na malapit ng labasan si Baekhyun at tumigil s'ya kaya nabitin ang asawa at binigyan s'ya ng matulis na tingin na nagpatawa naman sa kanya ng bahagya.

Nakikipagusap pa ren si Baekhyun sa reporters pati sa mga katrabaho at si Chanyeol naman ay gumawa na naman ng kababalaghan.

Sasagot na sana si Baekhyun pero imbis na makapagsalita at napaungol ito _"AH.."_ mahina pero malalim ang pagkakaungol n'ya at sakto pang nakatapat ang mic sa bibig n'ya kaya narinig ng lahat.

Dinakot lang naman ni Chanyeol ang itlog n'ya at napaangat ang dibdib n'ya sabay ng pagbaluktot ng mga daliri sa paa.

Napakagat labi naman si Chanyeol sa reaction ng asawa n'ya at nagsalita si Baekhyun after na tumahimik ang lahat.

_"Ahh, sorry hahah...namanhid yung paa ko, sorry po...so, ayun nga..."_ sambit ni Baekhyun bago magpatuloy.

Hindi na pinansin ng iba ang sinabi n'ya at naniwala na lang sa sinabi n'ya.

Nakailang tanong na den sa kanya kaya nilipat na ng emcee ang atensyon sa ibang artista.

Binaba naman n'ya ang mga kamay n'ya at kumapit sa kamay ni Chanyeol dahil nilalabasan na s'ya at ngayon nanglalagkit na s'ya at makatay talaga kung makatay dahil ang katas n'ya ay umabot hanggang sa upuan.

Si Chanyeol naman na laging prepared /boyscout ata to eh/ naglabas ng isang maliit ng pack wet wipes mula sa kanang bulsa ng pants n'ya saka nagabot kay Baekhyun bago s'ya kumuha ng ilan at punasan ang kamay n'ya.

Malapit na ren matapos ang event at buti na lang ay nauna labasan si Baekhyun bago matapos ang lahat.

Tumayo na ang lahat pero si Baekhyun, hindi makatayo. Bukod kasi sa nanlalata s'ya halata sa pants n'ya ang katas n'ya.

Agad namang niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng yayain n'yang tumayo ito at yumakap naman patagilid ang huli saka sila naglakad palabas ng venue at hindi na inantay ang manager nila.

Dumiretso na sila sa sasakyan at tumakbo naman papasok si Baekhyun.

Nakangiti lang magdamag si Chanyeol dahil sa ginawa n'ya at ng makasakay sa sasakyan wala si Baekhyun sa passenger seat at ng lumingon s'ya sa likod ay nakita n'ya si Baekhyun na naka hubad at nakabukaka pa habang nakataas ang mga braso na inaantay ang paglapit n'ya.

Time naman ni Chanyeol mapabuntong hininga at lumunok. Lumipat agad s'ya sa likod at buti na lang ay madilim sa part na napagparkingan nila at wala masyadong sasakyan dahil mga artista lang ang pwedeng magpark dito.

Nakapasok na sa loob si Chanyeol at hindi na ren s'ya nagaksaya ng panahon kaya naghubad na s'ya. Gusto sana ni Chanyeol na pumatong sa kanya si Baekhyun pero lumuhod ito at sinubo agad ang tite n'ya ng walang abiso, inangkin na ni Baekhyun.

  
Napapasabunot naman s'ya kay Baekhyun at ngayon s'ya naman ang umuungol. Lalong natturn on si Baekhyun dahil sa ungol ng asawa n'ya at dahil ang lalim ng boses nito na sa pandinig ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na ang may pinaka sexy na boses.

Mabilis ang pagtaas baba ng ulo n'ya at si Chanyeol naman ngayon ang napapatingala at bumabaluktot ang mga daliri sa paa sabay ng panghihina ng mga hita n'ya dahil sa sarap na nararamdan.

Habang taas-baba ang ulo ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay naman nito ang nakahawak sa itlog ni Chanyeol, gumaganti s'ya dahil muntikan na sila mahuli kanina at hindi naman mapigilan umungol ng pasigaw at hindi ren nila namalayan na may mga katrabaho sila na bumalik na ren sa kani-kanilang sasakyan para makaalis sa venue at naririnig sila ng mga ito pero hindi na lang sila pinansin gaya ng hindi nila pagpansin sa pagalis ng mga ito.

Mabilis lang nilabasan si Chanyeol at hindi naman nagaksaya ng biyaya si Baekhyun.

Matapos magtrabaho ni Baekhyun sa baba ay pumatong agad s'ya kay Chanyeol at pinagkakaskas ang butas n'ya sa alaga ng asawa at na naeenjoy naman ng huli.

Hinahalikan naman ni Chanyeol sa leeg si Baekhyun habang himas naman ng mga kamay n'ya ang pwet ni Baekhyun.

Mapusok na rin ang mga halik na may halong pananabik kaya naman nagtagal sila magchukchakan sa loob ng sasakyan.

Ilang minuto ren sila at ng matapos ay nagbihis na si Chanyeol pero si Baekhyun tshirt lang ang sinuot dahil pauwi naman na raw sila.

Magkahawak ang kamay at parehong nakangiti sa loob ng sasakyan.

_"Thank you, Mahal"_ sambit ni Chanyeol habang patuloy sa pagmamaneho at hinalikan ang likod ng palad ni Baekhyun kahit hindi s'ya nakatingin dito.

_"Isa pa, after lunch?"_ tanong ni Baekhyun saka hinalikan sa pisngi si Chanyeol at napangiti naman ang huli.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, thank u sa pagbabasa ng kalat kong ito, listen to "park chanyeol seducing you in 45 seconds" sa soundcloud kung gusto n'yo ng mas mainit na gabi hahahaha. Sorry sa mga errors kung meron man and let's see if gawan ko ng tweetfic itong Park Couple na itu, hindi ko pa magawan ng full plot kaya sa ngayon eto muna. Thank you ulit and take care. I love you!


End file.
